Requests for Staff
Requests for Staff (RfS) is the process by which the community decides who will become staff members, who are specially recognized users for a given field. A user either submits his/her own request for staff (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. For record purposes, we will be keeping previous applications on file as reference and for public access in the Archive. Requirements Before submitting a request for staff, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: *The user must have completed at least 400 (or 100 if applying for chat moderator) or more at the time of their submission. *The user must have been an accounted member of the wikia for at least three months at the time of their submission. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Request Process 1. A user submits their request for staff or is nominated by another user. Submit your request by leaving a message detailing why you feel you are qualified for the position and why you would be an asset to the community. Follow your message with your signature. 2. Users in the community will have a period of time to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. After a reasonable amount of given time, voting will end. If the request has at least 8 supportive votes* and more supportive votes than opposing votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have to vote. They will submit their votes via the administrative board on the forums, or anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins** to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins and community staff support the candidate, an admin/bureaucrat will promote the user to a staff member. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. Staff members are decided through a person's contributions and their activity on the Wiki. Before requesting a staff position, take a look at where your edits lie (we prefer that Staff members have at least 400 edits). This also applies to supporting or opposing to a user's request. If they are lacking constructive edits or their edits are within a different field than the one they're applying for, they obviously aren't cut out for the job. IPs are not allowed to edit this section. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Janitors Janitors are users who are always on the lookout for spelling errors, coding errors, useless information, run-on sentences, etc. Requests TWDFan630 *'"Those who believe they can do something and those who believe they can't are both right." - Henry Ford' *'"The secret of success in life is for a man to be ready for his opportunity when it comes." - Benjamin Disraeli' *'"First say to yourself what you would be; and then do what you have to do." - Epictetus' Hello Everyone. This is TWDFan630 aka Nathan. Many edits of mine on here are from the TV Series, Comic Series, and others while fixing and updating pages. If there's something not up to date, then I would be here to fix it up. I'm a huge fan of the TV and Comic Series, and I'm willing to help out on this wiki as a Janitor. If you're looking for another Janitor, then you're staring at the right guy for the job! TWDFan630 (talk) 05:45, August 12, 2015 (UTC) No, sorry. Just give it some time, you should pull around. But, now, you're just not ready. M O N K I E B O I 12:47, August 14, 2015 (UTC) I Support You seem like you know what your doing compared to most people like ^ up there but yeah i'd say you know enough to be a janitor. RickGrimes Sheriff '' ''First off having quotes isn't going to make you seem mature and fit for the job and second off you haven't been very active in the last couple of months. In conclusion, NO. Sorry but become more active and then maybe...just maybe you'll be fit for the job. Pigpen077 (talk) 20:49, August 14, 2015 (UTC) in sorry man, but I had seen the way you behave, NO staff member should be acting like that, please don't take this personally, but I don't think it's a good idea. Sorry --Camjf123 We've got enough active janitors, you've been fairly inactive as of recent times, and from what I've seen, you can't really take criticism well which could be a problem if an editor criticised you reverting one of their edits. You also tend to report users for the most immature reasons such as changing photos which you claim to be against the wiki guidelines, no it's not. Using quotes isn't even a constructive way to make you seem right for the job, nor does it even back up the reasons on why you should be supported. Riley Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] Comic Readers The primary focus of Comic Readers is on the Comic Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests None Television Viewers The primary focus of Television Viewers is on the TV Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to it current and up to date. Requests RickGrimes Sheriff I have watched every episode of The Walking Dead each night it has aired so i feel i would be qualified to do this as it is an easy job. I will also watch Fear The Walking Dead each night it is on so i will be able to gather information about the shows. You just joined the wiki and don't have the required edits. I'm going with a NO. Sorry hopefully next time you'll have the edits and the experience. Pigpen077 (talk) 21:31, August 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm gonna be frank. First off, the required mainspace edits for any staff position except chat moderator is 400, as it says under the "Requirements" section at the top. It also says you need to have been on the wiki for at least three months in order to get a staff position of any kind, and you registered 10 days ago. I take it you didn't read this before posting. So, I'm sorry but you are not qualified for a staff position at the moment. ''~ Razor (Talk page)'' 21:34, August 14, 2015 (UTC) No. Riley Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] I have to agree with razor and Pig on this. I believe you have to be here for Exactly three months. You also created an article for Negan from the TV series. I vote no. --Camjf123 Video Gamers The primary focus of Video Gamers is on the Video Games of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests Corkeyandpals Hello all! This is MonkieBoi nominating Corkeyandpals for the videogamer staff position (Permission given here.) I have noticed he has done a big part in editing to this wiki, ESPECIALLY to the video game section. He is only a photographer, though. I feel he should be moved up to videogamer staff position because he dose a lot more than photos of the video game. --Some monkey (talk) 17:41, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Despite being the one who nominated him, I give support. Some monkey (talk) 14:33, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm quoting Kaley on this. Please refer to your talk page. MonkieBoi. "It's allowed for you to nominate someone else for a position on the wiki, but they have to be informed about it and need to accept the nomination on the page in order for their requests to be completed. I'm stressing, "and need to accept the nomination on the page in order for their requests to be completed." Corkey did say yes but then again he did not indicate it in this page that says "I accept the nomination." Till' then nobody should vote. I'm sorro.--WalkerMaimer (talk) 09:57, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Novel Readers The primary focus of Novel Readers is on the Novel Series of The Walking Dead and keeping information related to them current and up to date. Requests None Photographers Photographers work on providing several and clear pictures of The Walking Dead. Requests None Chat Moderators Chat Moderators regulate and monitor what is said on the Chat feature on the Wiki. Requests We are not accepting any requests at this time. Please check back later. Category:Content